The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) named ‘FL06-556’. ‘FL06-556’ is a blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, vigorous, upright bush habit, and large, firm berries that ripen from mid-April through May when grown as a deciduous plant in north central Florida and south Georgia. Several thousand plants of ‘FL06-556’ have been propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Gainesville, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Emerald’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165), an important variety widely planted in the southeastern United States. The claimed plant is important because it has a more upright growth habit, and has firmer, sweeter fruit than ‘Emerald’. ‘FL06-556’ blooms later and fruit matures later than that of ‘Emerald’. ‘FL06-556’ can be mechanically harvested with less fruit damage than ‘Emerald’.
‘FL06-556’ originated as a seedling from a cross between ‘Sweetcrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,027) as the female (seed) parent and ‘FL98-325’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,523) as the male (pollen) parent. This cross was made in Gainesville, Fla., in February 2003. The seedling was planted in a high-density field nursery in May 2004 and the first fruit were evaluated in April 2005. ‘FL06-556’ was first asexually propagated in Gainesville, Fla. by softwood stem cuttings. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 2006, ‘FL06-556’ was propagated by softwood stem cuttings, and an experimental 15-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test at Windsor, Fla., in January 2007. Based on the growth, yield, and fruit quality of this plot, ‘FL06-556’ was repropagated by softwood stem cuttings and experimental test plots ranging from 5 to 50 plants were established near Arcadia, Citra, Interlachen, Haines City, and Waldo, Fla.; Homerville, Ga.; and Wilmington, N.C. These plots have been observed during flowering and ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.
‘FL06-556’ differs from the parent ‘Sweetcrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,027) in that ‘FL06-556’ is more upright, blooms later, and has larger berries. ‘FL06-556’ differs from the parent ‘FL98-325’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,523) in that ‘FL06-556’ is later maturing. ‘FL06-556’ differs from the commercial variety ‘Emerald’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165), an important variety widely planted in the southeastern United States, in that ‘FL06-556’ has a more upright growth habit, blooms later, and has a higher chilling requirement. ‘FL06-556’ berries ripen later and are sweeter than ‘Emerald’ berries.